A Different Journey
by TheFableAmongUs
Summary: Bonnie is persuaded to leave the group along with Mike and Arvo. What will happen if they get caught in the act? Will she run off on foot with Mike, or stay with Clementine? Crap summary, my idea of what could of happened in episode five. The pairing will be EVENTUAL Christa X Bonnie. Don't like, don't read. Rated T for Language and Violence.
1. Hard Decisions

This story will be eventual Christa x Bonnie (Bonnista)

A/N ~ Yes, this is most definitely the first fanfic written about this pairing. Since I am also probably the only one who ships this. Christa and Bonnie are both my favourite characters in TWDG, and I just can't help but ship them together somehow. It doesn't help that I am pretty much too gay to function, haha.

**Please read below;**

Feedback is welcomed, and I accept advice or constructive criticism you may want to give me. But if you are just going to comment on how 'disgusting' and 'stupid' this pairing is in your opinion then I advise that you don't even read it.

Thank you.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1 - Hard Decisions<span>

Bonnie's POV

I looked up at the cloudy sky, a sigh escaping my lips as I leant back against the side of the half-built house. I thought about all of the people I had lost along the way.

My mom during the first few days of the apocalypse. I was living with her and my little sister, and was a liability to them. I was hooked on drugs and as much as my mom tried to help me, I wouldn't stop using them. I then gulped, remembering her pushing me to safety one day as walkers burst through the front door, and she was mauled by them in seconds.

A few weeks later, it was my little sister Janet's fate. She tripped over as we tried to get out of our infected city, and they tore her apart right in front of me. I shuddered as I could vividly remember her cries of help and screaming my name in terror as I watched helplessly over my shoulder, falling to my knees, distraught as she was taken from me.

After many months of surviving out on my own, I finally gave up on everything, and began using the drugs again that I still had on me. I curled up against a tree deep in a woods, and stayed like that for days. Until Leland and Dee found me, and they took care of me. I owed them everything for what they did for me. It took a very long time, but they managed to get me off of the stuff, but it still wasn't easy to move on from what had happened. Me and Leland became close, and I started to feel something for him. I immediately knew I shouldn't, he was a married man for Christ's sake, but something about him drew me to him.

But then of course, when running from a group of people in a cornfield, I had accidentally killed Dee. The look on her face when she realised what I had done to her still haunts me now. And then a few hours later me and Leland stumbled upon a group of people a few hundred yards away from an old rundown diner. The people were wary of us at first, but treated my shoulder wound and reluctantly let us stay.

We soon earned their trust though, and for a month or so I actually felt happy again. But the truth about Dee's death was eating away at me. Once I had admitted the truth about her to Leland one night, he stormed off, and I never saw him again after that. I grew closer with everyone in this group after he left, but whenever Shel and her sister Becca spent time together playing cards or chatting until late, it reminded me painfully of me and my own sister.

I still wonder if Leland is out there somewhere, but what did it matter? He would never forgive me for what happened. Soon after that, a woman called Tavia showed up at our camp one night, defenceless.

I believed her when she told me and the group that she was a scout for a growing settlement up north. Tavia explained that she goes out to look for survivors like us and rescue them. The rest of my new group were less enthusiastic about the idea, not trusting her as easily. Only Shel and Becca came along with me to the place the woman had told us about.

After staying for over a year at the new settlement, members of our group escaped. Carver chose me and a few of the other men to help him track them down. It took quite a long time but once we did, we took them in by force with the other people they had met whilst they had been gone. I let out a sigh as I remembered. Walter, Reggie and Alvin were killed by Carver. Once I had agreed to help the group escape again, Carlos and Sarita had been killed in the herd of walkers.

A young girl called Clementine who had been with the old group when they were captured again, informed the group that Nick and Sarah hadn't made it. Rebecca had given birth to a baby boy, and she died the next day.

I shut my eyes tightly as I kicked the snow around me. Luke had died next, drowning when we had to cross the lake to get to this house Arvo had mentioned. Clem tried her hardest to save him, but it was too late. And that was it now, we were stuck in the middle of nowhere with just a little house for protection and warmth. The group was getting smaller and smaller every day, with now only seven people left alive. Mike, Arvo, Kenny, Jane, Clementine, the baby and myself. Everything was so fucked.

Closing my eyes for a split second, I murmured quietly. "Mama watch over us."

I heard footsteps approaching, and turned to see Mike coming over. I shook myself out of my thoughts, and offered him a small smile. He leant against the wall beside me, speaking up, "How are you feeling?"

I shrugged my shoulders, my gaze drifting over to the horizon. "I've been better." I mumbled, and he nodded his head, staying silent as we both shivered slightly in the cold.

Mike cleared his throat, scratching the back of his neck. "I need to talk to you about something." I locked eyes with him, confused, but nodded my head slowly in response. The tall man thought for a moment, before adding, "I think we should leave." My eyes widened as I looked at him incredulously.

"What?!" I spluttered, not believing what I was hearing. If he thought that running off with no sense of direction or idea on where to go was better than staying here, he was insane.

He let out a sigh, "I've been thinking about it. Me, you and Arvo could take off and not have to worry about freezing our asses off here. We could head to Texas, I'm sure it's a lot better than here." My jaw dropped slightly as I eyed him sternly.

"What the fuck, Mike? Why would we run off with Arvo, after everything he's caused! We can't just leave everyone." I said angrily, folding my arms. He backed down a little, but wouldn't give up easily.

"But we can't stay here! That guy is crazy, one day he's going to lose it and turn on all of us!" As much as I knew Mike had a very good point, because sooner or later Kenny was probably going to lose it with us, I still shook my head firmly. I thought about the girl who I had started to get close to.

I glanced down at the ground sadly, "I can't leave Clementine. She's my friend, and I've betrayed her trust enough times already." I could see Mike was about to retaliate when I added honestly, "And Kenny only wants what's best for us."

The man beside me narrowed his eyes, a frown etched onto his face. "What, beating the shit out of anyone that goes against him or making us freeze to death trying to find some imaginary camp in Wellington is what's best for us? You know what he's capable of, he's fucking crazy!" He exclaimed. I lifted my head to look at him, choosing not to answer.

Obviously I knew that Kenny being almost beaten to death had possibly done some damage to his brain.. and although it wasn't his fault he was acting this way I had to agree that he was very dangerous. I unfolded my arms, grabbing a cigarette from my pocket and lighting it, taking a long drag and then exhaling, puffing the smoke into the cold air. I suggested, "Can't we bring the kids with us?"

Mike rolled his eyes, "You really think Kenny will be able to cope without the baby and especially Clem? She's the only one that really _knows_ him now. Also, I doubt she'll want to leave without him." I let out a sigh, knowing what Mike had said was very likely true.

I peered through the window of the house, watching as Jane and Clementine sat by the fire with the baby. Maybe it was the right thing to do, to leave with Mike and Arvo. Perhaps Jane would take care of Clementine if Kenny became too unstable. I thought for a brief moment. "You're right.. but what do we do? Just leave on foot with nothing?"

It seemed like a pretty bad idea to me. Mike shook his head, speaking in a hushed voice, "No, wait until it's dark, take the supplies and get the hell out of here. I've already filled Arvo in, and he said he'll be able to start up the truck. It will be simple."

I felt a sudden pang of guilt in my heart as I gave in, "Okay, I'm in." I was very angry at myself, but I knew it would be stupid to stay here. It would go to even more shit soon enough. Mike seemed pleased as he smiled with relief.

He replied, "Good. Once everyone's asleep, I'll get most of it ready and wake you up." I nodded before straightening up, letting the cigarette drop onto the snow. I stamped on it without another word, and excused myself for the loo and trudging over to the trees to think about what I had just agreed to take part in.


	2. Caught In The Act

A/N ~ I hope you guys like this story so far. It will be quite long, so I hope it doesn't bore you! Thank you for the reviews, it means a lot that people are interested in this story/pairing.

Also, a slight warning: This chapter contains some violence, so yeah, you've been warned. :)

Enjoy!~

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2 - Caught In The Act<span>

Bonnie's POV

Once I had returned from the woods, I entered the house with a defeated sigh. Jane was holding the baby at arm's length, her eyes wide as she wailed, "It puked, it puked!" Just as vomit squirted out of the infant's mouth. I smirked light-heartedly, suppressing a chuckle before walking over, holding my arms out.

I offered, "I'll take him, you two should get some rest anyway."

Jane eagerly accepted the offer without hesitation, and I carefully scooped AJ into my arms. He made a small gurgling noise and I smiled brightly down at him, cooing. His eyes looked deeply into mine and I felt an overwhelming sense of love for the little boy. My stomach flipped as I realised this might be the last time I'd ever get to hold him.

Jane stood up, looking at me with the baby in my arms. "You sure know how to take care of it. Did you.. have any children yourself?" I felt my smile immediately falter and the other woman quickly added, "I'm sorry if you didn't want-"

I shook my head, answering calmly, "No, it's okay.." I trailed off, and felt both Clementine and Jane's eyes on me. "Don't have kids of my own, but I helped my mom raise my younger sister." The look on my face clearly made it obvious to the other two that my sister was no longer alive. Well, at least not human-alive.

"I shouldn't have brought it up." Jane muttered apologetically, and I waved her off as Clementine patted the space on the bench beside her. I settled next to her, cradling Alvin Jr in my arms. I felt the young girl lean her head against my shoulder.

Jane laid down on the floor beside the fire, taking her combat knife out of her pocket and placing it down by her side like she did every time she went to sleep. I called out to her, "Night Jane." The brunette woman's eyes closed as she mumbled a response.

"Night you two."

Clementine spoke up quietly to avoid disturbing Jane, "Hey." She smiled warmly up at me, and I smiled back although it caused me to wince slightly as I knew what I was going to do tonight would ruin our friendship for good.

"Hey Clem, how're you holding up?" She shrugged, tucking her knees into her chest tightly.

Clementine mumbled after a long pause, "Not too good. I miss Luke." I squeezed my eyes shut, nodding my head. I missed him too. I watched as AJ fidgeted in my arms, and I held him closer, rocking him gently.

"Me too, he was a good guy.." I whispered, and felt the young girl tense beside me and her eyes filled with tears. I ran a hand through her hair, calming her down. "Shh, it's okay, Clem.. It's going to be okay." Clementine wiped at her watery eyes, still leaning against me as she let out a sad sigh.

"Bad things happen to everyone, don't they?" She sniffed.

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah they do, and not just to bad people. Bad things happen to good people all the time. Like to everyone we've lost so far." The eleven year old nodded, and changed the subject.

She admitted, "You know, I actually really like this jacket you got me. I never really thanked you for it so.. thanks." She admired the jacket she was wearing, a small smile on her face.

I grinned at her, chuckling, "I told you it was cute." Clem let out a quiet laugh, and I noticed Kenny storming over to the house from outside, his fists clenched tightly.

I continued to rock the baby as he drifted off to sleep, just as Kenny entered the room with a frustrated look on his face which softened slightly as he caught sight of little AJ. I asked him concerned, "What is it?" His eyes looked up from AJ, and he sighed, running a hand through his messy hair under his hat.

"Well, I've got the truck started, but it seems your pal Mike has a different agenda to the rest of us." I quirk my brow and hold my breath, hoping that he hadn't found out about what was going to happen later on.

I feigned confusion, "What do you mean by that?" Although I had a fairly good idea. The southerner leant back against the door, knuckling his forehead in irritation.

"Our plan was to head up north to the camp in Wellington like I said to you all earlier. But that son of a bitch reckons that Texas is a better idea." I sagged my shoulders, and see that Clementine is trying to block out the conversation, not wanting anyone to get into any more fights. The young girl beside me soon began to drift off to sleep and I groaned in annoyance quietly, looking up at the older man.

"Maybe Texas isn't such a bad idea." Big mistake. The look I got in return from Kenny was deathly, and I could feel the anger radiating from him already.

"You too? Why the fuck would Texas be better? We need to head north, where the walkers are slow and has a place that is safe and guarded! It's our only chance of surviving in this damned world." I began to feel slightly angry, but kept my voice down as I could hear both Jane and Clementine's soft snores.

I answer stiffly, "No offence Kenny, but that sounds too good to be true. A load of bullshit." The man narrowed his eyes but stayed silent, his breathing heavy. "We need to stick together to survive. I don't think it would be good to risk searching for it in this weather."

Kenny snapped, "I don't suppose you've got any better ideas other than Texas. Which I am not taking us to. Fuck that! We will be driving up north first thing tomorrow, whether you or him like it or not!"

I rolled my eyes, responding, "Can we just discuss this rationally tomorrow with the whole group? Let's all just get a good few hours' sleep." Kenny glared at me before giving in, and stalked off into the other room to get some rest. I glanced back down at the baby sleeping soundlessly in my arms, and I carefully placed him back into the crib filled with blankets on the other side of me. I moved Clementine's head from my shoulder, laying her down across the bench. I curled up on the other side of the bench, and looked over at the young girl.

I whispered with emotion, "I'm so sorry.." My eyes slowly drifted over to where Arvo was cuffed to the staircase rail. He caught my gaze and his eyes lit up, a delighted smile on his face as he had realised that I was going to be leaving with him and Mike in a few hours.

"Thank you, so much. We will be safe. Away from crazy man." He said, and I didn't reply, closing my eyes and willing myself to fall asleep as quickly as possible before I changed my mind about leaving.

* * *

><p>*4 Hours Later*<p>

I felt a hand shake my shoulder urgently, and my eyes opened groggily. I focused on Mike standing above me, who whispered, nodding his head over at where Clementine and Jane were laying, "They are both asleep, and so is Kenny. We need to be quiet and try not to draw attention to ourselves. Me and Arvo are setting up the truck, we just need you to grab the supplies and head over to us."

I nodded my head in agreement, and stood up, my arms immediately wrapping around my shivering body. Mike noticed the saddened expression on my face, and leant closer, clearing his throat quietly before pressing his rough lips against mine. I pushed him off of me straight away, disgust written all over my face. He began to stutter, "I-I shouldn't have done that, we need to go." He left the house rapidly, heading towards the truck.

I buried my head into my hands, "What the fuck!?" I hissed under my breath. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Mike was my friend, and I didn't like him any more than that and I was not remotely interested in being in a relationship. Why did everything have to be so difficult?

My gaze lowered to where Clementine was laying, and I felt a lump in my throat as I watched her sleep peacefully. I gulped and turned around quickly, my hands shaking. I had to get ahold of myself, this needed to be done. I tiptoed over to the bags of supplies, edging around Jane's sleeping form. I paused for a moment, deciding that I would only take one of the bags. I grabbed one, feeling guilty and left the other untouched, beginning to sneak towards the back door.

I glanced back at AJ for the last time, watching him sleeping soundlessly with his tiny thumb in his mouth. I felt myself tear up. How could I do this to them? I hadn't felt this bad since I had accidentally killed Dee. I shook out of my thoughts, opening the door slowly and it creaked slightly. I walked out and quickly shut the door behind me as quietly as I could. I let out a sigh, making my way over to the truck.

I watched as the two men were attempting to start-up the vehicle. The older of the two turned his attention to me, looking down at the bag full of supplies and raising an eyebrow. He frowned slightly, a blush creeping across his cheeks as he asked, "I'm sure there was another supply bag in there, why didn't you get it?" I folded my arms across my chest, and dropped the bag onto the soft snow.

I argued back, "I'm not taking it, they need to live on something."

Mike turned away from me, muttering, "Whatever." A few seconds later, Arvo let out a cry of success.

"Truck is ready, we can go now!" He exclaimed with happiness, looking up at Mike with a hopeful look on his face. Mike nodded his head, and turned back around, gesturing for me to get into the truck.

He shrugged his shoulders, "Get in, we will be leaving in a few minutes-" The sound of the door creaking open behind us caused him to freeze, and I span around to see Clementine approaching slowly with her gun raised, a look of sadness and hurt in her eyes. I felt an immediate jolt in my heart, and Mike cursed under his breath, "Clem.. shit."

Arvo raised his shotgun at the confused girl, and I snapped at him, "Don't you fucking dare." The younger man lowered the weapon slightly with narrowed eyes. Silence which only lasted seconds seemed to feel like forever.

Clementine spoke up, her hands trembling on the trigger of her pistol, "Bonnie, what are you guys doing?" I looked at the snow-covered ground, pressing my hands together.

"W-we need to get out of here. We're.. just leaving." My voice was shaking and full of guilt. The young girl tightened her grip on the pistol, an angry expression on her face as she eyed us all cautiously.

Mike looked down at her with a sad look in his eyes as he murmured, "Now keep it down, yeah?" Clementine glanced at the three of us, her eyes lingering on the truck we were surrounding.

"Where are you going?"

The taller man replied softly, "Anywhere but here." I watched as Arvo glared at Clementine, and felt anger towards him.

The girl's voice was unsure, "What do you mean by that?" Mike raised his hands as Clem pointed the gun directly at him. He began edging towards her slowly, holding his hands out to take the weapon from her. I watched in silence, too ashamed to even say anything.

"It's okay, it's okay. We're not going to hurt you, we just gotta get away from that guy, Clem. You understand right?" Mike spoke calmly, and Clementine turned her head towards the house where the others were still sleeping. She turned back, her other hand clenching into a fist.

"Who, Kenny?"

Mike swore at her loud tone, "Clem, dammit. We don't have time."

I stepped a little closer to her, and whispered softly, "J-just be a little quieter Clem, please." She didn't answer me, just stared coldly as her gun pointed steadily at us. Mike reached out to take her gun, and Clementine pleaded.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked him, the young girl backing away slightly, and my heart broke as I saw how betrayed she looked.

"He didn't give us any choice, he wasn't going to make things easier for us." I heard the Russian boy spit and mutter something in his own language. I walked towards her, my eyes meeting hers and I saw the look of hatred and disgust in them.

I stammered, "I-I'm sorry Clem, I truly, truly am." She just looked away, ignoring me but she reluctantly passed the pistol to Mike. He smiled at her gratefully, and whispered quietly.

"It's fine Clem, see? Just head back into the house and-" The loud sound of a shotgun firing interrupted him and I gasped as I watched Clementine collapse to the ground, shot in the shoulder.

I looked over at Arvo, who was holding the shotgun in his hands with an evil smirk on his face. "No!" Me and Mike both cried out in unison, and I ran over, kneeling beside her as her eyes struggled to stay open. She was losing blood, fast. Arvo span on his feet, running off into the woods. "Oh my god, Clementine!" I sobbed as I brought her limp body into my arms as she was losing consciousness.

Mike grabbed hold of my arm, "Bonnie, we have to go! Now!"

I flinched out of his grip, "Don't you fucking touch me, I'm not leaving her like this.." I trailed off, tears streaming down my face, "I'm so sorry.. we didn't mean for this to happen.. I swear.."

Blood poured from her wound as her eyes widened in realisation, and I held onto her tightly. I heard the door slam open behind us and Mike got to his feet, sprinting off in the direction Arvo had run off in, leaving me beside Clementine. I heard the familiar voice of Kenny shouting in horror.

"Oh my god, Clem!" He rushed over, kneeling beside the wounded girl. He then looked up at me, his eyes brimming with anger as he growled, "What the fuck did you do?!" Jane hurried over, taking Clem from my arms as she lost consciousness.

I tried to speak, "We didn't mean for this t-to happen-" I cried out in pain as he yanked me by the hair to my feet, punching me in the jaw.

"You fuckers! You were planning this all along! and you did this to Clementine! We should never of trusted you again!" I whimpered as he kicked me in the stomach, sending me sprawling to the ground in a crumpled heap.

He continued to kick me in the face, and I pleaded in panic, "K-Kenny please.. It was an accident! I'm sorry!" The older man wouldn't stop, his anger taking control of him. I could feel blood dripping down my face, and the pain in my stomach caused me to double over in the snow.

"Like hell you are! You fucking selfish bastards!" I yelped as he slammed his foot into my face again, the pain unbearable. It must have felt like this when he was beaten almost to death by Carver. I immediately felt bad because it was my fault that they had been captured. But I was dragged out of my thoughts as the pain intensified. I wondered when this torture was going to stop..

I felt myself losing consciousness from the searing pain. But suddenly he was pulled off of me, and I peered up to see Jane restraining him from hitting me, whilst Clementine laid nearby, blood pooling around her body. The other woman shouted in anger, "Get the fuck off of her Kenny, you'll kill her!"

The southern man growled as he thrashed against the woman holding him back, "Oh, I will kill her." He hissed coldly and the last thing I heard was the sound of walkers groaning nearby, before slipping into unconsciousness.


	3. Help

A/N ~ I want to make this clear, just in case you guys think I have anything against Kenny. I absolutely love Kenny, he is probably my favourite male character in TWDG. I'm sorry if I portray him as some sort of 'evil' man in this fanfic, I don't intend to, honestly. I love him.

Chapter 3 - Help

Bonnie's POV

I woke up suddenly, my head throbbing painfully. I went to raise my hands to my injured head, groaning when my wrists rubbed against something metal and cold. Handcuffs. "What..?" I croaked out, my eyes blinking rapidly as I tried to focus, now fully awake. They were my handcuffs.. the ones I had put on Arvo.. gasping, I tried to sit up, regretting it straight away as pain shot through my body at the sudden action.

I was tied up to the same staircase that Arvo had been, back in the house. I rakked my brain for any memories of what had happened, and my heart stopped when I noticed Clementine laying beside the fire, her shoulder patched up, although blood had began to soak through the bandages.

My eyes widened as I remembered everything. Sneaking out to Arvo and Mike with the supplies.. Clem catching us.. Arvo shooting her.. and then Kenny beating the shit out of me after the two men had run off and abandoned me. My body ached in agony as I straightened up, my eyes shifting to Jane who was laying down beside Clementine, fast asleep. That woman had saved my life, because I knew that if she hadn't of stopped Kenny from hitting me he would have most likely beaten me to death. I owed her for that.

I couldn't see Kenny, but I could hear his snoring from the room next door. I was so thankful he was sleeping right now. He would be awake soon enough, and I really did not want to be around for that. I needed to get out of here, somehow.

I heard a quiet groan from by the fire, and watched silently as Clementine sat herself up carefully, her hand instantly on her shoulder as she winced. The pain I had felt by the beating from Kenny was nothing compared to the dreadful pain I felt for practically causing Clem to get shot. The girl got up, hissing at the pain from the wound. She turned and spotted me cuffed on the other side of the room, and I saw her eyes blink as she recalled what had happened to her a few hours ago.

She gritted her teeth, her voice calm although it was full of anger as she pointed an accusing finger at me, causing me to wince. "Y-you, you betrayed us! You and Mike were going to leave us and run off with Arvo!" Her voice was quiet as she knew that Jane was sleeping and that if Kenny was disturbed, he wouldn't be happy knowing that I was conscious.

I looked down at the ground, too ashamed to even make eye contact. I whispered hoarsely, my head burning with pain as I felt blood trail down my face and onto my jacket, "I.. I.. I'm so-"

Clementine cut in, glaring at me in fury. "I thought I could trust you Bonnie! After all the times I forgave you when you asked! Did our friendship mean nothing to you?!" I watched as her eyes brimmed with tears, and I badly wanted to bring her into my arms, comfort her, and reassure her that everything was going to be alright. But I'd betrayed her too many times, she could never trust me again.

I locked eyes with her once more, and replied, "Our friendship meant everything to me, Clem. You were.. _are_ like a little sister to me.." My eyes welled up with tears as I thought about everything I had done wrong. The young girl in front of me scoffed harshly, her eyes never looking away.

She spoke coldly, "Did you ever betray your _sister_?" My heart stopped as I stared up at her, my hands shaking against the cuffs. Clementine knew she had got to me, and her expression changed from angry to regret, but she quickly masked it with the anger she felt towards me.

I felt a tear meander down my cheek as I admitted, "No.. I didn't exactly.. but some of the things I did hurt her feelings.. I regret it everyday." My voice trembled as I continued, "I used to be hooked on drugs, it was so bad.." I trailed off, watching as Clementine listened. "She begged me to stop, as I was beginning to get ill and it was getting worse everyday. I tried to stop.. for her and mom.. but I couldn't, I just-" I broke down into tears, my body shaking and pain shot up to my head, causing me to groan quietly.

"My mama saved me, when the walkers first started appearing. She sacrificed her life for me, even after I had been a disappointment and a liability to her for years.. She saved me, and my little sister blamed me for it. It killed me knowing she blamed me, though I did blame myself.. and she hated me until she herself was taken from me by those undead fuckers!" All the rage inside of me had suddenly resurfaced, and I hung my head in shame, knowing I did not deserve her pity.

Clementine dropped to her knees, her breathing ragged as her shoulder began to throb. Her face was still etched with anger and hurt, but her eyes were now full of sadness and despair. She stuttered as she kept her voice down, "I.. I didn't mean to be so cold to you.. It's just-"

I cut her off, whispering softly, "I know, I know, it's not your fault Clem. I shouldn't of listened to Mike. I wish I hadn't agreed to leave with him and that fucking boy Arvo, it was stupid." My expression became frustrated as I tried to block out the increasing agony I felt.

"Really?" She questioned in disbelief, and I nodded my head slowly, trying not to yelp at the discomfort from the wounds. My light blue eyes desperately stared into Clementine's wary ones.

"Of course. I knew I was going to regret it for the rest of my life-" I stopped as she reached forward with her hand, and hesitantly touched my bloodied forehead carefully, her eyes widening slightly as her heart began thumping in her chest.

"Did Kenny do this to you?"

I shook my head quickly, nervously shifting my tender back up against the staircase. "No.. Clem he'd never-"

Her hand immediately slapped across my bruised cheek, and I felt a sting of pain as I squeezed my eyes shut tight. Clementine narrowed her eyes, retracting her hand and attempting to cover up the guilty look on her face. She repeated slowly and clearly, "Did Kenny do this to you?" She then gestured to my head, and my clothes which were soaked through with blood. I didn't actually realise how bad it was, and wasn't too keen on finding out just how bad it looked.

I answered honestly, my voice cracking, "He was angry Clem, I betrayed him, I betrayed you all.." I trailed off, seeing the spark of anger return in her eyes as her nostrils flared. I looked up at her, adding, "I deserved this, okay? I deserve so much more. Don't blame Kenny, he was just worried about you!"

The young girl bowed her head, as she spoke up through tears, "He hurt you. I know you betrayed us and I don't think I can trust you again but he almost killed you, Bonnie! H-how? He was so n-nice.. he's my friend.."

"He was only looking out for you Clem, you know that you and AJ are all that he has left." I let out a sigh, and added seriously, "But listen Clem, I know you hate me right now, but I need you to understand this." I looked up at her pleadingly, and she nodded her head without a word.

I let out a few spluttering coughs. Clementine watched worriedly as she sat beside me. I cleared my throat quietly, keeping an eye on Jane who was still asleep by the fire, "Well.. I think that after Carver had done what he had to Kenny.. It kind of.. changed him a little." I noticed Clementine frown in confusion, although I could sense that she understood what I meant.

"Is it why he's acting so angry all of the time?" Clem asked in a hushed tone.

I nodded my head in confirmation, "That's most of it. You know.. Kenny's lost more than anyone. It's bound to change him. But Clem, you have to realise. Kenny is a dangerous man, and that's the only reason me and the other two chose to leave. I know that he would never hurt you, no matter what, but I couldn't be sure that the same would be said about the rest of us." Clementine kept quiet, listening intently as I carried on.

"W-when he wakes up, I know that once he knows I am still here, he's going to act like he did last night. I know I deserve it, Clem.." I stopped, my eyes watering in pain and I felt myself begin to get weak with the blood loss. I coughed out, "But I think it would be better for all of you if I just left. Went on my own way." My eyes drifted over towards the window, looking out as I watched the sun begin to rise.

Clementine gulped as she whispered, "You're going to try to leave again?" I sighed deeply and my eyes flickered back to her, a caring smile on my face as I tried not to let the guilt I felt overtake me.

"I can't stay, you know that. And I'm certain you all will be fine without me, and probably better off. All I seem to do is fuck everything up, maybe it will be easier on my own." I can't bear to look at the hurt expression on her face.

"But you can't just leave us. We are your friends. We don't leave friends behind." Her voice was firm but also pleading.

I grimaced as I tried to straighten up better, replying sadly, "I don't want to leave you, Clem. But I doubt any of you will be able to trust me at all anymore, and I fully understand and respect that. I.. I just need to go.." I gritted my teeth and hissed as the cuffs I wore dug into the skin of my wrists, and I gasped in shock as Clementine slowly reached over, taking them off of me and dropping them to the ground.

She then muttered, "I get it."

I rubbed my sore wrists, and then lifted one hand to my forehead, wincing as my head jolted in pain. I stuttered, "T-thank you.." I shakily stood up, leaning against the stairs for support. My knees felt as though they were about to give way at any second, and my body was in agony from the event not long ago.

Clem also got to her feet, looking up at me as she deadpanned, "Let me come with you." I froze for a moment, my eyes wide. Why would she ask this? Surely she would want to stay with Kenny, as he'd been there for her much longer than I had been. I had to say no, I couldn't let her do this.

I grabbed hold of her by the shoulders gently, whispering softly, "I can't let you come with me.. it'll be too dangerous out there. Plus you have some food and supplies to live on here, and warmth of the fireplace. You'll be safe."

Suddenly quiet whimpers came from the crib, and Clementine rushed towards the baby. I took a moment to think about what I would do. I could just run off into the woods and attempt to survive out on my own. But I knew it was a stupid idea, I wouldn't last long out there alone. I turned my attention back at Clem, my mind deep in thought. Maybe I could take her and the baby with me, take care of them. But I shook my head at that, knowing how much they meant to Kenny. He was like a father to them both, it felt wrong.

The wounded girl gently lifted AJ into her arms, cradling him softly which quietened him down automatically. I smiled over at her proudly, and she smiled back, but it faded soon after it had appeared. She slowly made her way back over to me with little AJ in her arms.

"Just take us with y-" Clementine was cut off by a soft groan coming from down beside the fire. I immediately froze on the spot as Jane yawned, stretching her arms above her head as she pocketed her combat knife that laid beside her, getting to her feet. She turned her head and her eyes blinked as she caught sight of me without my restraints on. Her eyes glared daggers at me although I could see the worry behind them.

"What the fuck were you thinking, Bonnie?" She seethed as she stalked over to me, stepping in-between me and Clementine protectively. I slumped my shoulders in shame, and she continued, "I knew that Mike asshole was capable of pulling shit like that, but you too?" My body tensed as she got closer, and I felt intimidated as she glared down at me.

I shrunk backwards, my hand still grasping the staircase as to keep my upright. I cleared my throat before answering quietly, "It was a mistake. It won't happen again." Jane looked between me and Clementine with uncertainty, and then her gaze settled on my red raw wrists.

"Why did you take her handcuffs off, Clem?" She asked Clementine with an arched eyebrow, the young girl cradling the now sleeping baby in her arms with a small smile.

Clementine shrugged, regretting it as pain shot up to her shoulder, "She wants to leave, Jane, before Kenny wakes up. I think we should let her."

Jane's eyes widened as she placed her hands on the waistband of her skinny jeans, "Well, I'm not stopping her from going off on her own. Staying here whilst Kenny is like this isn't going to do her any good." I watched as Clementine nodded slightly, and I sighed with relief. I couldn't believe they were being this nice with me, after all I had done.

I felt more blood meander down from my head wound, and raised my hand to dab at the liquid, letting out a yelp of pain. The slightly older woman's expression softened as she spoke in a whisper, "I'll find some supplies and help fix you up, and then you can be on your way."

I nodded gratefully, and she helped me over to the bench I had slept on the previous night. I lowered myself onto it, Clementine sighing and following over, sitting herself beside me with Alvin Jr still in her arms. Jane wandered off to get some items to help treat my wounds, which only seemed to make me feel guiltier than before. They were willing to offer me supplies even after I had gone out of my way to betray them.

We both sat in an awkward silence for a minute or so, when I finally found the nerve to speak up. "Why?"

The girl looked up at me with confusion, "What do you mean?"

I quickly covered my hand over my mouth, muffling the sounds of my hacking coughs. I didn't look back at her, just answered in a frail voice, "Why would you ask for this? After how I've treated you?"

Clementine held her breath, not really wanting to answer. Her eyes grew misty as she peered over towards the room next door which Kenny was occupying. She continued to rock the baby, her voice quiet and sad, "Because I know that you're right. That Kenny is dangerous. I also know he'd never purposely hurt me. I'm just worried that one day, he's going to give up like he did before- a long time ago- and I won't be able to bring him out of it."

I dropped my hands to my sides, not really knowing what to say. Clementine was growing up fast, really fast, and it kind of surprised me that she was more grown up than myself, Jane and Kenny sometimes.

The girl beside me added in a calm tone, "And I know you've betrayed us.. more than once. But like you said a few nights ago, good people do bad things sometimes. I can't forgive you, but we can move on from it." I felt my eyes fill with tears of both appreciation and happiness.

I gulped, muttering softly, "Clem.. thank you.. B-but I don't know, Kenny and Jane will take good care of you and the little one. Better than I ever could." Clementine averted her gaze to AJ, and she remained silent as Jane re-entered the room with a handful of bandages and a bottle of peroxide.

I smiled as she walked over, crouching in front of me. Her eyes flickered to mine and she asked hesitantly, "Mind if I do this?"

I nod weakly, in too much pain to protest. I nudged Clementine gently, stating, "It might be best if you look away Clem, it's not going to be pretty." She did as instructed, turning to face the fire, looking down at AJ with a frown on her face. She had seen worse than this, but I still didn't want her to always have to see things like that. I also knew she was thinking about what I had said earlier, maybe she'll change her mind about leaving with me. It's probably for the best.

Jane placed the bandages and bottle on the wooden floor. I unzipped my jacket, slipping it off my shoulders and dropping it down beside me. Jane nodded before slowly and carefully lifting my t-shirt over my head, a small gasp escaping her lips as she inspected my battered body. I glanced down, immediately wishing I hadn't.

My stomach was badly bruised, and I could tell from the searing pain that I had probably broken a rib or two. There were a few cuts and scratches, none that needed stitching or bandages, thankfully. The pale skin on my arms was mostly covered by purple bruises. I pretty much looked like shit from what I could see, but didn't even know what my face looked like.

"Fucking hell." Jane murmured angrily as she checked for any broken bones. As soon as her fingers made contact with the skin above my ribcage, I jumped backwards, groaning in agonising pain. Jane raised her hands in the air, her voice apologetic, "Sorry, sorry! I think you've broken at least two ribs, so take it easy." I coughed violently, covering my mouth and nodding my head.

"I- I will. Thank you though Jane, you saved my ass last night." I wheezed and winced as she began to wrap the fresh bandages over my skin. Goosebumps covered my battered body as I began to shiver, my mostly bare body registering the cold. Jane made quick work of cleaning up my wounds, and then shifted higher so that she was at eye-level with me.

"I did." Jane answered shortly, her eyes scanning my face.

"You've got numerous bruises on your face and a deep gash on your forehead. We don't have any stitches, bandages will have to do for now." She explained. Well, it didn't sound so bad..

She lifted the bottle of peroxide up for me to see, and I groaned inwardly. This is going to be shit. "This is going to be the crap part." She muttered plainly. Clementine lifted her head and turned to look at the two of us, her eyes narrowing as she glanced at the bottle in Jane's hands.

"It's going to hurt. My arm needed stitching before and that stuff felt like I was on fire. Also when Kenny needed.." She trailed off into silence, staring out of the window.

"Well, I'm sure it'll be fine." I chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. My ribs began painfully throbbing as my hushed laughter died down. It probably wasn't going to be fine.

Jane noticed how unconvincing I sounded, and replied, "It's gotta be done."

I watched as she soaked an old rag with the clear liquid, and gritted my teeth as I braced myself_._ Thinking quickly, Jane grabbed hold of another small rag, gesturing for me to open my mouth. I obliged and clamped my teeth down onto the fabric.

Before I could even protest, the other rag was pressed firmly against my wound. My howl of agony was muffled by the rag as I clenched my fists to stop myself from punching the woman in front of me out of shock. The pain was unbearable, worse than anything I had experienced physically. The burning sensation increased as the short haired brunette began dabbing at the open wound, "Shit! Fuck!" I hissed as I tried to suppress my groans of discomfort.

"Quiet!" Jane scolded harshly and I did as she said, shutting my eyes tight and flinching ever so often as she continued cleaning my wound. The other woman cleared her throat, and my eyes fluttered open as she removed the rag from between my teeth and let it fall to the floor as she whispered, "What's up with Clem? She seems.. different. I know what you did really upset her, but there's something else, too."

I couldn't keep anything from Jane. She had surely saved my life last night, and I wasn't going to lie or hide the truth from her. I admitted quietly so that Clementine couldn't overhear, "She asked me not that long ago this morning if she and the baby could leave with me."

"What'd you say?"

She pressed the fabric back onto my wound, and I jumped as I felt the familiar burning sensation against my forehead. I tried to concentrate, "I told her that I couldn't take them with me, because they are safe here for now, with you and Kenny to look after them both."

"But for how long?" Jane interjected, and I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"W-what?" I asked with a frown, and she rolled her eyes back at me. She finished disinfecting my wound, and picked up the discarded bandages, carefully covering up the deep wound on my forehead.

Jane spoke without any emotion, "You know what I mean. Sooner or later, Kenny's going to lose it for good. If Clementine doesn't realise this now, then she isn't going to be around for much longer. She needs to get away from that man." My eyes widened at her blunt words.

"Kenny is a good man! I know he can be a real stubborn bastard at times but he would never do anything to hurt Clem!" I retorted as I folded my arms over my chest trying to warm up my freezing body.

"Not intentionally," She snapped in response, passing my t-shirt back. I pulled it over my head, and noticed that Clementine had sat herself on the bench opposite, her elbows propped against the window sill as she stared out of the window in thought, Alvin Jr now back in his crib, fast asleep.

The brunette persisted, "And you know that me and Kenny don't see eye to eye on most things. I doubt it's going to be safe to have Clementine around him, especially if I'm there. Anyway, I'm thinking about heading out myself." She leant back against the wall beside me, folding her arms over her chest.

I glanced up at her questioningly, "You're going to come with me?"

The other woman shook her head and replied honestly, "No offence, but I think I'm better off on my own." She started to fiddle with the zip on her dirty brown jacket, adding solemnly with a whisper, "It's easier that way."

I nodded my head in understanding, the movement hurting like hell. "Yeah, suppose it is." Peaceful silence filled the half-built house, only the sound of Kenny's loud snoring echoing from the other room could be heard, as well as the occasional shiver from one of us. My voice wavered as I spoke up again, "Do you really think Clementine should come with _me?_"

Jane let out a sigh. "I know you might make mistakes sometimes, but you are a smart woman. I'm pretty sure Clem would be fine with you."

I smiled at that, but couldn't help but still feel a bit guilty about the whole situation. I pondered, "You can take care of yourself pretty well. Maybe she should go with you?"

The older woman immediately declined, "Like I said, I think I'm better off on my own." She looked away for a split second, and I swore that tears were threatening to fall. I felt bad for asking. I guessed whatever she was upset about was to do with her sister, Jaime. Clem had told me bits about her. I offered her an understanding look, and she smiled back half-heartedly.

Jane cleared her throat and said, "Kenny told me a few hours ago his idea for leaving later this morning, by the way. He was planning on driving with me, Clementine and the baby up to some camp in Wellington. He.. He was going to make us leave you here. I didn't argue with him, seeing the mood he was in. But we need to leave as soon as we can, it won't be long before he's awake."

I nodded my head, my expression neutral. I knew that I deserved to be left here, after what I had done.

My eyes drifted over to my neglected backpack, and Jane followed my gaze. I sighed, "I better start getting ready to leave. I'll ask Clementine if she still wants to leave with me." Jane nodded in response and I got to my feet cautiously, my head pounding violently as I steadied myself.

I quietly made my way over to the young girl, clearing my throat from behind her, startling her out of her daze.

"Are you sure you want to come with me?"


	4. Leaving

A/N - Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate it and I will take everyone's ideas into consideration.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4 - Leaving<span>

Bonnie's POV

_"Are you sure you want to come with me?"_

Clementine bit her lip, her hazel eyes growing misty. "I.. Yes, I'm sure. I-I want to say goodbye to him."

I looked away, muttering gently, "I.. I doubt that's a good idea Clem,"

She sighed, nodding her head. "I know, but I can't believe it's come to this.. I wish we could all just agree on things and get along." I sat down beside her, rubbing my hands together to warm them by the fire.

"Me too. But not everything is that simple." I replied as I gazed into the flames, my hand absent-mindedly running through my slightly knotted auburn hair. I couldn't believe that she had chosen to leave with me, along with the baby.

"Thank you.." I whispered genuinely, and Clementine smiled back at me, but it drooped back into a frown moments later. She let out a shaky sigh, her hands clasped together as she peered up at me.

"It's okay," She muttered back, and looked back out at the slowly rising sun. I felt a light pat on my shoulder, and turned to see Jane with her other hand stretched out, my backpack in her grasp. I took it, thanking her as I slipped it onto my back. Clem silently stood up, picking up her pistol and loading it.

The other woman informed me, "I've packed you enough food, medicine and ammo to last you for about a week. Hopefully you'll find somewhere with supplies before they run out." I nodded my head, and she continued, "You guys ready?"

My gaze turned back to Clementine, who nodded slowly, her face emotionless. I squeezed her arm gently, trying to reassure her, but she flinched and edged away, a look of guilt all over her face as she knew she was betraying the person who had been through so much with her.

I mumbled an answer, "I guess we'll have to be." Shivering as I wandered away from the fire to the other side of the room, I took hold of my pistol which was placed on the bench. I loaded it, and tucked the weapon into the waistband of my jeans. My gaze then landed on AJ, who was being lifted out of the crib at arm's length by Jane.

She passed the sleeping baby to me rapidly, and I positioned him in my arms, groaning quietly as the pressure of AJ leaning against my chest caused my ribs to throb painfully.

"How much baby formula is left?" I asked Jane, who grabbed up the last of the baby bottles.

"Roughly a days worth."

She unzipped my backpack from behind my back, and stuffed the almost empty bottles inside, zipping it back up as quiet as she could. Jane headed towards the door, shrugging her own backpack full of supplies over her shoulder. We had left plenty of supplies for Kenny, so he would have enough to live on for a few weeks. I watched as Clementine followed after the older woman, noticing at how the girl winced at every step she made, her free hand clutching her shoulder.

My stomach twisted in knots, and I spoke up with concern, "Are you alright?" Stupid question for me to ask. Clementine nodded her head, her face saddened as she was still deep in thought. She didn't reply, and I understood completely.

I felt a soft tug on my hair, peering down at the small child in my arms, I saw that his brown eyes were wide in awe. His tiny hand had hold of a lock of my hair, twisting it around his little finger, a frown on his innocent face. I couldn't stop a smile from tugging at the corners of my lips, and I chuckled quietly as he gurgled.

"Shh." I murmured, the baby now silent as he continued to wrap my auburn hair around his fingers. He seemed to like me, or at least my hair. But I knew that he was a lot better with Clementine, and it made me proud. She would be a great big sister to AJ.

I looked back up, realising that the other two had already headed outside. My eyes glanced down, making sure I still had my pistol on me. Once satisfied, I tiptoed out of the door, gritting my teeth as it creaked shut behind me. I spotted Clem and Jane trudging through the thick snow over to the edge of the trees, and started to follow after them when a loud wail came from the bundle in my arms.

Me, Clementine and Jane all froze, our eyes immediately on AJ, who was whimpering and wailing noisily. I cursed under my breath, knowing that the cold must have set him off. I heard Jane hiss over from where she was standing, "You need to get him to calm down, now!" Rocking him in my arms, I hurriedly tried to get him to quiet down. AJ resisted, crying out forlornly as the cold air began to make us all shiver. We all were terrified that Kenny might have heard.

"I-It's okay little guy, shhh." I muttered softly, but he still wouldn't calm down. Clementine pocketed her gun, walking over to the two of us. She reached out for the boy, and I passed him over to her. I let out a few coughs as I doubled over, the pain from my battered body causing me to feel light-headed. I straightened up, steadying myself. Clem was cradling him in her arms, cooing quietly. The baby was silent moments later. I raised an impressed eyebrow, and Clem wagged her tongue at me, before her expression saddened once again.

The sounds of groaning nearby caused me to spin on my heel, and I watched as Jane raised her screwdriver in front of her, taking out a few of the walkers that had been attracted by the sound of AJ's cries. I turned my attention back to Clem, "I'll take him, go over and help Jane. I'll be right behind you." I breathed out, and she nodded her head swiftly, passing AJ back to me.

Before I could even follow after them, A heavily accented voice boomed from behind me, "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!" I gulped as my body froze in fear. My face paled as I turned to face Kenny, who was storming over to us, fists clenched tightly. I attempted to sprint away from him, towards the trees where Clementine and Jane were waiting, also stunned into silence.

My heart hammered against my chest as I was forced to stop, the unbearable throbbing from my head and ribs slowing me down. I could hear Kenny's furious breathing from close behind, and I clutched the baby tightly with one hand, my other hand grabbing my pistol from the waistband of my jeans. I turned back to face him, my hand trembling as I raised the gun out in front of me. I was not going to shoot, but I wasn't going to let what happened last night happen again.

The older man directly in front was glaring daggers at me, his face darkening as he came to a hault, my gun aimed at his chest. I watched as his eyes flickered over to the others, and my heart sank as his shoulders sagged, gazing helplessly at Clementine who was staring back at him with wide eyes.

His voice was shaking, "C-Clem?" The man who was recently furious now looked as though he had given up on everything. His legs were shaking, as if his knees would give-way at any moment. My breathing hitched as Kenny added with emotion, "You're with them too?"

Clementine's reply was practically a whimper, "I.. I'm sorry Kenny.. you're"

"I'm what?" Kenny growled at her, his anger returning as he clenched his fists tighter together. "Crazy? Gee, thanks Clem." He continued to say, his voice full of sarcasm. His face was etched with disbelief, "The three of you are just going to run off and leave me here alone to die?! I expected it from this piece of shit." He glared at me darkly. "And you, Jane. I always knew you were going to pull something like this." He ran his rough hands through his messy hair, "B-but you too?" His eyes were back on Clementine.

The young girl cleared her throat, tears threatening to roll down her cheeks. "I- I have to, Kenny. Please.. I need you to understand-"

Kenny yelled out in frustration, "But you've known me since the start! You know I always cared for you Clem, I'd never ever hurt you! You know that!"

"I know, I don't want to do this.. But you're dangerous.." Clementine trailed off, her soft sobs stopping her from carrying on. The southerner shook his head in dismay, his gaze lowering and his eye locked onto the small child in my arms who was sleeping peacefully. His eyes widened in realisation.

"No fucking way." He hissed, shaking his head firmly, "You're not taking AJ." My body shook with sudden fear as his face contorted in anger, and I held the boy closer to my chest.

A pang of guilt flared in my heart as I answered with a stutter, "I can't let you take him.. He needs-"

Kenny burst out, "Like hell you know what he needs! What he needs is to be raised by someone who doesn't fuck up all the time, someone who doesn't betray their supposed 'friends'!" He edged nearer to me, and the fear I was feeling increased as I tightened the grip on my weapon, that was still raised out in front of me.

He growled lowly, "Hand. Him. Over." Although he knew that my pistol was raised at him, he continued to lean towards me, raising his clenched fists.

Jane's voice echoed from behind me, "Back off, Kenny! This doesn't have to be any more difficult than it's already been!"

Kenny's eye narrowed as he snarled, "Shut the fuck up, Jane! I'm done with whatever you have to say!" My eyes focused on the man towering over me, and I couldn't stop myself from cowering beneath him. He was certainly not going to back down. The man attempted to reach for AJ, and I jumped back slightly, regretfully aiming the gun straight at his forehead.

I heard a small horrified gasp from behind me, Clementine pleading, "Bonnie, don't shoot! Just put the gun down.." I obliged almost immediately, lowering the gun to my side. I turned away from Kenny for a split second, wanting to reassure the young girl.

"It's okay Clem, I won't hurt him-" I was cut off by the force of Kenny's fist connecting with my jaw. I groaned out as I staggered backwards in surprise, my gun dropping from my grasp. I clutched hold of little Alvin, as Kenny lunged towards me, once again attempting to get ahold of the boy in my arms.

"Give me the boy!" The southerner spat in rage, and I merely dodged his advances.

The brunette woman a few feet behind me ran over, her hands grabbing hold of Kenny's shoulders from behind, using all of her strength to restrain him once again from me. Jane yelled out, "Get into the truck, now!" I nodded towards her, and hurriedly span around, picking my pistol up which had been half buried by the snow, pocketing it.

"Clem, run!" I shouted over to her, and began limping over to the vehicle as quickly as I could manage, the pain in my side increasing ever-so-slightly.

Clementine rushed after me, but she didn't notice the large twig which was laying just ahead of her, and she tripped over it, landing on her side in the damp snow. She screamed out in pain as her wounded shoulder made contact with the ground.

"Clementine!" I exclaimed in shock and concern, ignoring the agonising pain from my body as I ran back to her, kneeling down beside her. Her eyes were closed, and I realised that she must have been knocked unconscious. Her bullet wound had re-opened, blood soaked through her bandage, beginning to drip onto the snow around her.

I looked up, watching as Jane pulled out her combat knife, holding it out in front of her menacingly as she scowled, "Don't you even think about it, asshole!" Kenny was storming towards her, fury clearly evident on his face.

"Y'all ruined everything!" Kenny cried out, swinging his fist at Jane's face, but she expertly ducked in time and elbowed him hard in the ribs, causing him to grunt in discomfort.

"Stay back!" Jane warned, her knife still raised at her side. Why did this have to happen? Why couldn't we leave before it got to this? Somebody was going to die if I didn't stop them.

"Please Jane.. nobody has to die!" I protested, but she wouldn't back down, barely registering what I had said. I turned my attention back to Clementine, putting pressure on her wound. "Jane.. come on!"

This time Jane glanced over at us, her eyes widening as she peered down at Clementine who was sprawled across the freezing ground. She was still focused on keeping Kenny away from the rest of us, but I could see she was thinking of something.

She commanded, "Get the baby into the truck, and then Clementine! I'll make sure he doesn't stop you!" Kenny lunged towards Jane, this time she wasn't fast enough, as she was knocked off her feet.

I winced as Kenny began to punch her continuously, but got to my feet, sprinting over to the vehicle and slamming the passenger seat door open, laying the baby down on the unoccupied seat. I hurried back over to the eleven year old, picking her up bridal style as her arms flopped against her sides. I made it back over to the vehicle in no time, this time opening the rear door, and laying her carefully across the back seat of the truck.

Straightening up with a pained groan, I reached for my gun, aiming it over at Kenny who had his hands on Jane's neck, choking her as he screamed out obscenities. I had to do something, fast, or he was going to kill her.

"Kenny, get off of her!" I yelled as I staggered over, my finger resting against the trigger. His eye flickered over to me, and his cold glare caused me to shiver as I steadied my hand on my weapon. "Let her go!" I added, hearing the struggling gasps for air coming from the woman beneath him.

"You.. fuckers.." Kenny snapped, but reluctantly loosened his grip on the other woman's throat, and Jane began to cough and splutter as her face started to regain colour. Kenny lifted his body off of her, Jane getting to her feet a few moments after. Her eyes narrowed as her weak voice spoke up in the tense silence.

"G-Get outta here." She rasped, referring to me. I watched as she slipped her combat knife back into it's sheath. Meanwhile, Kenny fell to his knees, not even acknowledging us anymore. "Take the Clem and the kid somewhere safe."

I replied with a hint of worry, "What 'bout you?" My eyes shifted between the other two adults.

Jane muttered as her teeth chattered from the cold. "I'm going to head out on my own way." I nodded in understanding, and gave the two of them a last sorrowful look, before turning and heading back over to the vehicle.

I felt guilt gnaw at my insides as I forced myself to look back, my eyes saddening as I watched as Kenny bowed his head in anguish.

"I'm so sorry, Kenny.."

He silently tilted his head at me, his breathing still ragged but his anger had deflated considerably. "Just.. j-just fucking go."

I tried to keep my voice steady, as I promised him, "I will take good care of them both, I swear it."

He didn't answer, getting to his feet and turning his back on us, trailing back over to the partially built house and disappearing inside, slamming the door shut behind him. I stared after him for a few moments, hating myself for doing this to him. It was all my fault. I shook my head out of my thoughts, hearing the familiar moans of walkers approaching.

I swiftly approached the truck, and spotted Jane about to head off into the woods surrounding the place. She caught my glance, and smiled slightly. I whispered loud enough for her to hear, "Take care of yourself Jane. Thank you for everything." My voice was sincere and I didn't want to see her go.

"It's no problem and same goes for you and the other two." She replied with a curt nod, and started to venture off into the woods, calling back, "Tell Clem I said goodbye, I'm sure she's going to be okay. She's a tough one, that's for sure."

I smiled weakly, "Of course." With one last nod, Jane turned and vanished into the dark woods. The sounds of the walkers were getting a lot louder, and I took that as my cue to get back into the truck. Clambering into the driver's side, I closed the door quietly behind me. I took off my backpack, dropping it down on the passenger side foot area. Fastening my seatbelt, I looked over my shoulder to check on Clementine.

She was still unconscious, but the blood seeping from her opened wound seemed to have stopped, thankfully. Her body had turned a slight tinge of blue, and I started the car up, trying to heat the inside of the vehicle up to try to warm her the best I could.

"You'll be okay.." I whispered to her almost unmoving form, I could faintly make out her chest rising and falling every few seconds. "I'll make sure of it." I was startled by wailing coming from the chair beside me.

I lifted AJ back into my arms, rocking him but his wails wouldn't falter. He must be starving, since he hadn't had any formula in hours. I leaned over the passenger seat, using my free hand to unzip my backpack and grab hold of one of the bottles of baby formula.

I adjusted the baby in my arms, and held the bottle to his lips, gently pressing it against his soft tiny lips. He stopped wailing as his lips latched around the bottle, eagerly sucking the liquid into his mouth as his eyes closed in content. This little kid could never fail to make me smile. He carried on drinking for a few minutes, only leaving about a drop of formula left in the bottle after I carefully pried it from his lips. He whined and waved his little hands in the air, and I chuckled before placing the bottle back into my backpack and zipping it up.

Wiping at the liquid which was dripping down from his mouth, I watched as his eyelids began to droop as he drifted back off to sleep. I carefully settled him back on the chair beside me. The truck had warmed up reasonably, and I turned back to Clem, noting that her skin was not as pale as before, the blue tinge had faded which caused me to let out a sigh of relief.

My mind clouded with many different thoughts. The most vivid however, was Luke. I could feel a tear meander down my cheek, but ignored it. Oh god, Luke. I had liked him, more than I let on. But of course though, people always ended up losing the ones they loved the most. Just like Leland.. I knuckled my forehead, hissing as the deep wound on my head began to sting. It had started to bleed again, and I really needed to have it stitched up soon.

I glanced back at the house through the car side mirror, gulping as I tried to block out the image of Kenny. Of how defeated he had looked. I shuddered, starting to drive off, deciding to head back south.

Perhaps I could try to find a way around the icy river, and get back down to Howes. There would be a large amount of food, if nobody was still around that is, and plenty of baby formula for AJ. I had to find out, it would be better than going further up north, who knows how long it would be before the three of us froze to death.

I continued to drive slowly through the snow, a determined expression on my face. I would do my best to keep them both safe, no matter what.

* * *

><p>AN - I actually prefer Kenny to Jane, but this fic certainly doesn't make that seem obvious. I'm sorry if you hate me for making them do this to Kenny! ;-; But I didn't want to kill them off, there's been enough character death for my liking!


End file.
